


[黑白王子]消弭

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: "别再一个人承受了好不好？”“拉希奥，我从未信任过你……但我也从未认为你真的会背叛我。”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	[黑白王子]消弭

“请进。”

叩响议事厅的门的卫兵在得到回答后推开了门，走到安度因跟前，向他敬了一个礼，说道：“陛下，有一位客人希望得到您的接见。”

“客人？”年轻的国王从堆成山的文件与战略图中抬起头，揉了揉眉心，“我不记得今天上午有什么会客安排。”

“是的，没有，但……”卫兵面露难色，“这位客人执意求见，他说把这个给您，您会见他的。”说着，卫兵递过了一样东西。安度因甚至不用接过，就已经认出了那是什么。那是一块炉石，绑定的地点是他的卧室。

“不见。”安度因的回答快得出奇，“另外，第七军团报告说凯瑟琳·普罗德摩尔女士正在努力修补库尔提拉斯内部的裂纹，明天我们需要去一趟库尔提拉斯，请做好准备。”

“好的陛下。那么这个……”

安度因看着那块炉石，犹豫了几秒。

“还给他吧。”

拉希奥。

卫兵走后，安度因长长地叹了一口气，有些无力地靠到了椅背上。

除了安度因自己，全艾泽拉斯只有一个人的手里还有一块可以直达他的卧室的炉石。那块炉石是安度因十五岁时在潘达利亚的海边赠送给拉希奥的[1]。当他担忧自己会不会因为瞒着瓦里安与贝恩产生来往而被禁足时，拉希奥对他说“我希望你能知道，还有我在挺你”。潘达利亚的确是块神奇的大陆，安度因，从小在暴风城接受着正统皇室教育、被游学者周卓形容为“没有童年的孩子”、身边几乎从未有过同龄朋友的安度因，在这里交到了真正意义上的朋友，与他一起经历了许多从未体验过的冒险，在困境中得到了来自他的安慰与口头支持，还得到了艾泽拉斯最后的黑龙的邀请——“等到我再长大一些，我会礼貌地请你骑到我背上，带你去看各种奇妙的地方。” 

安度因明白，自己脱口而出的拒绝，绝非真的不想见到拉希奥，虽然他的确一直对拉希奥在白虎寺的作为心怀芥蒂，但在此之前他设想过好几次拉希奥会在什么时候怎样出现在自己面前。然而当拉希奥真的就这么带着这绝无仅有的信物前来暴风城求见，他却发现自己并不知道究竟该以怎样的态度去面对以令人极其不快的方式与他分别，在渺无音讯了三年后突然出现的黑龙。

安度因想起了猢狲与兔妖，想起了海风与明月，想起了自己深知绝不可能实现却一直深深向往着的龙背上的冒险。他其实还是个十八岁的少年，他应该像其他的年轻人那样，欣喜地与自己唯一的、三年未见的好朋友坐下来聊一聊，听那只黑龙讲讲他又飞到了什么地方，用他丝绸般的声音和绝不吃亏的交易诓骗艾泽拉斯的勇士为他卖了什么命，又在某地的黑市倒卖了什么价格高昂的宝藏，为巨龙的宝库增添了怎样的财富。

但他又想起了在白虎寺外敲昏自己、与凯诺兹站在一起的拉希奥，想起了钢铁部落，想起了再临艾泽拉斯的燃烧军团，想起了为了艾泽拉斯牺牲的父亲和自己接过的萨拉迈尼。如今他已经是国王了，暗夜精灵急需救助，前线战事吃紧，库尔提拉斯面临危机，在这种时候，他做不到也不可能畅快地拥抱自己曾选择了部落的黑龙朋友，对他说“欢迎回来”。

除非黑龙是明确地带着某种对暴风城与联盟有利的政治诉求而来的，否则安度因不认为把已然不够用的精力分出一部分来与他讨论一些难以厘清是非的问题是什么明智的行为，至少此时此刻完全不是。在潘达利亚发生过的那些单纯的争论与辩驳已像他的十五岁一样，只能在时光之相中窥寻了。

*********************************

“感谢诸位前来，就让我省去那些繁文缛节，直奔主题吧。长久以来的分裂使我们变得脆弱，内部的敌人威胁着我们。而部落也已经挑明了他们的意图：那些野蛮人只想着看我们在烈火中燃烧。我请求诸位，将你们的信心和忠诚赋予我的女儿吉安娜……她是库尔提拉斯真正的领袖。

此外，我还想要重建我们与联盟的纽带。正是来自大陆的这些英雄将我们从毁灭的边缘拯救了出来。” 凯瑟琳·普罗德摩尔铿锵有力的发言得到了库尔提拉斯三大家族的支持与库国人民热烈的反响，安度则作为联盟的代表给予了回应：“饱含着骄傲与喜悦，我代表联盟欢迎库尔提拉斯的回归。愿圣光指引我们走向胜利。”

在这次集会结束之后，安度因的心情轻松了不少。无论是联盟将会拥有极其强力的海军，还是库尔提拉斯找回了它的安定，又或是吉安娜与家人重归于好并开始找到了自己的道路，都令安度因由衷地感到高兴。见证完凯瑟琳的演讲后，天色已暗，安度因回到了暴风城，打算回到卧室卸下身上的重甲后继续去处理堆积了一天的事务。

安度因一手推着卧室门，一手开始摘下头盔，并准备叫侍从帮忙脱下盔甲，然而在摘掉头盔抬起头后他噤了声。他看到拉希奥坐在他的书桌前，漫不经心地看着窗外，手里把玩着那块炉石，看起来已经在这里有一段时间了。拉希奥闻声抬起了头，在看到安度因的一瞬间略有些惊讶地扬了扬眉，继而便将那一丝惊愕化为了迷人的笑容，站起来走向了安度因。

“库尔提拉斯之行可还顺利，国王陛下？”

“圣光啊，拉希奥，你不能就这么擅自闯进别人的卧室……”当安度因习惯性地开始对拉希奥的恶劣行径进行控诉时，他突然发现，面对拉希奥似乎并不像自己所以为的那么困难。

拉希奥满脸的理所应当：“擅自？亲爱的安度因，你再次把这块炉石交到我手上的意思，不就是让我在卧室等你？说实话，当你忠诚的卫兵转告我你拒绝接见我的时候，我还难过了一下呢，我的朋友，不过你果然是不会拒绝我的。”

“拉希奥，我的朋友。”安度因把手中的头盔往桌上一放，在钢铁与松木清脆的撞击声中露出了一个灿烂的微笑，“我的后脑勺还有点疼。”

拉希奥被安度因灿烂的微笑晃得有些恍惚。三年未见，安度因已经不再是当初那个拄着拐的瘦弱的小王子了，此刻站在拉希奥面前的是一位年轻但英武的国王。他长高了，穿着本不应出现在牧师身上的重甲也未见力不从心，法杖被闪耀着光芒的神兵萨拉迈尼群取代，头发也长了不少，松松地在脑后束成了马尾，甚至连他湛蓝的眼睛也有了变化，它看起来依旧像以前那么清澈又美好，但拉希奥却从里面见到了一些自己从未在安度因眼中见过的情绪，再加上他脸上细小的伤痕——拉希奥莫名有些恼怒，是谁竟敢弄伤他——安度因已经不再是当年那个满心相信人都可以改变的天真的小孩了。并且拉希奥意识到自己忽视了人类男孩在十五到十八岁之间个头会蹿得有多快，自己所幻化的人型的身高依旧与当年在潘达利亚时一样，这让他在看着安度因的时候不得不微微仰着头。

该死，自己这三年究竟错过了多少？

“都三年了，安度因，难道你真的成为了一名战士，连给自己治疗都不会了？”拉希奥在心中咋舌这小人类果然还记着这茬，脸上仍挂着他一贯迷人的笑容。

“不，我依旧是个牧师，也早就让物理伤害痊愈了。但治疗法术无法抹去旧的伤痛，无法阻止新的悲剧，也不能即刻了断一场战争。”安度因收敛了笑容，“拉希奥，我还有很多事情要处理，我现在可以给你一点时间，你最好是有要紧的事情要告诉我。”

“如果只是跟朋友叙叙旧呢？”拉希奥也抹掉了脸上的微笑，认真地问道。

安度因皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴，无奈地叹了一口气：“你这只小龙崽永远只会给我找麻烦，哪怕你现在已经，呃，五岁了？要叙旧你就得多等一会儿了，我没有多少私人时间。现在，帮我脱掉这身盔甲吧。还有，不想被卫兵叉出暴风城的话，我不在的时候你最好从我的卧室里出去。”

得到了叙旧的允诺，拉希奥轻松了许多，尽管他以极其理所应当的姿态出现在了安度因面前，但他知道，安度因有着充分的理由直接把他扔出暴风城。他没有再多说什么，只是默默地动手帮安度因卸下了厚重的盔甲，看着他套上了蓝金相间的礼服。安度因对着镜子抓了抓穿衣服时被弄得有些乱的头发，然后从镜子里看到拉希奥仍在背后有些出神地看着他，于是偏了偏头，对镜子里拉希奥的视线投去了询问的目光。拉希奥回过神，微笑了一下，说道：“快去跟你堆积如山的公文搏斗吧，国王陛下。等你忙完，我会在暴风城花园里等你。”安度因对着镜子点了点头，抓起放在一边的萨拉迈尼走出了卧室。

考虑到直接从安度因的卧室走出去过于招摇，拉希奥爬上窗台，变回了龙，他的体格已经比在潘达利亚时大了不少，大概与暴风城的狮鹫差不多。黑龙转了转头，看到附近暂时没有巡逻的卫兵，便悄无声息地展翅滑翔了下去，而后立刻又幻化回了人形，他不想让暴风城因为一头突然出现的黑龙而起什么骚动，或者说，他不想在跟安度因聊清楚一切之前再给他找什么麻烦了。

拉希奥在暴风城的街道上漫无目的地走着，心里想着之后该怎样跟安度因谈。安度因的态度令他少有地有些无所适从。安度因对他说的那些话，明白无误地在告诉他，安度因对于之前的事情并未释怀，尽管如此，安度因似乎仍旧像以前一样在迁就自己。

思索之际，拉希奥走到了雄狮之眠。月光流淌在瓦里安的棺椁上，像是艾露恩仍在给她选定的洛戈什以祝福，即便他已然远去。拉希奥在一条长椅上坐了下来，看着眼前的陵墓，苦笑了起来。单凭这一点，安度因这一生都可以拒绝原谅他了。拉希奥突然感到了前所未有的焦灼，他把脸颊埋进了手里，试图让自己平静下来。

“这莫非是……”拉希奥闻声抬起了头，看到棺椁前站着一个挎着弓的男性暗夜精灵和一个背着巨剑的女性人类，发出询问的是暗夜精灵。“是的。”人类语气十分平静地回答道。暗夜精灵发出了一声叹息：“上一次来到暴风城的时候，我还有幸见过瓦里安陛下。如今我们失去了这位伟大的领袖，暗夜精灵还失去了自己的家园。战火又一次笼罩了艾泽拉斯，我已经见过许多次战争了，但燃烧的泰达希尔让我不知道这一次将如何平息。”

“听我说，克雷。”人类打断了暗夜精灵低落的声音，“我曾以为萨拉迈尼光辉不再，以为这令人焦灼的一切将吞噬我们，直到前段时间，我跟随安度因陛下攻打了洛丹伦。此前我并非不信任我们年轻的国王，但你能想象一个从未真正上过战场的牧师，穿着板甲，挥舞着重兵，毫不畏缩地带领我们击溃了部落的军队、摧毁了他们大得吓人的战车，又在我们受创之后召唤圣光让我们重获力量与勇气吗？我看到了，萨拉迈尼在闪耀，它认可了他。且不说他以前是一个多么执着的和平主义者——我想他一定不喜欢亲手让剑刃染上鲜血——一个第一次上战场的人能这么果决勇猛，已经是非常超乎常人的事情了。伟大的瓦里安陛下逝去了，但我想他的孩子会比他更出色。他会带领我们赢得胜利，也会带给联盟更好的未来。”

“但他无法保护所有人、阻止所有的悲剧，更无法阻止历史的重演。这一次是泰达希尔，谁知道下一次又会是什么？”

人类仰起了头，那男性暗夜精灵实在比她高太多了。“我的寿命不像你那么长，我可能很难体会到反反复复看着悲剧般的历史一再重演是怎样的感受。被毁的家园、重燃的战火，这一切都令人痛心，我是一个战士，能在残酷的战争中多保护一个手无寸铁的平民、多保卫一寸属于我们的土地，我的生命就将多一份意义。一个人无法赢得一场战争，但很多人在一起就可以，一个人短暂的生命无法掌控历史，但许多代人的传承就可以让未来更好。短命种族一样想要高瞻远瞩，不让悲剧一再重演，但生命让我们的目光最远不过延伸百年，我们所能做的，就是每一个人、每一代人，都完成好自己的使命，在自己的生命旅程中为他人和自己创造更美好的事情。”人类的眼神十分坚定，“我们的确没有能力保护所有人、阻止所有悲剧，但如果一味认为眼光应该长远而忽视眼前的悲剧，我们连阻止以后的悲剧的机会都不会有，艾泽拉斯早就完蛋了。”

暗夜精灵与人类的对话被海风完完整整地吹进了拉希奥的耳朵，这让他想起了曾发生在他与安度因之间的相似的争论。人类的话让他对短命种族的想法多了些许理解，但他仍旧不认为自己的想法是错误的。拉希奥明白，他与安度因接下来的谈话不可能让他们彻底达成一致，但至少……

*********************************

当安度因手头的事情终于暂时告一段落，夜已经很深了。尽管拉希奥的出现让他心情混乱，他还是尽力集中精神处理完了来自各地的报告。安度因站起身，活动了一下酸麻的脖子。想到拉希奥还等在花园，他心头有些发怯，曾经那么单纯的争论都没能得出个结果，如今掺杂着背叛、死亡、战争的谈话，该如何进行？但……那是拉希奥，是在敲昏他前仍坚称他们是朋友、他们也许在未来的某一天共御强敌的拉希奥，在一场清楚明白的谈话之前，安度因无法真正将他视为背叛者。

安度因来到花园时，拉希奥果然已经等在那里了，他那一身白色的衣服在黑暗中十分显眼。走近之后安度因注意到拉希奥手里提着一只竹笼——熊猫人常用来装食物的那种。拉希奥见安度因走近，揭开了手里的竹笼，熟悉的香味飘进了安度因的鼻子，是炸春卷的味道。

“想必勤恳的安度因国王必定忙于公务还未进餐，就买了些你爱吃的。”拉希奥一边说着，一边将春卷举到了安度因眼前。

熟悉的味道让安度因紧绷的神经放松了不少，他有些惊讶地问道：“暴风城有人卖这个？”

拉希奥的脸上漾起了得意的笑容：“没有，但花点钱找个帮忙开一道去潘达利亚的传送门的法师不是什么困难的事情。至于那群熊猫人，你是知道的，他们一天中大概就没有不卖食物的时候。”

安度因接过美食，找了条长椅坐了下来，沉默地往嘴里送着春卷。他确实饿了，也确实不知道这场对话该如何开头。拉希奥跟着坐在了他旁边，静静地看着他，直到估摸着他吃得快饱了，不必担心接下来的对话会影响他的胃口了，才终于开了口。

“安度因，我想知道你现在不能释怀的事情是什么。”

安度因咽下了嘴里的东西，又沉默了一会儿，平静地说道：“大概是你敲昏了我吧。”

拉希奥一时间有点哭笑不得，他本以为自己会迎来一些沉重的控诉。“用你的话说，圣光啊……安度因，你为什么就对我敲昏了你这么介怀？”

“因为真的很疼。”安度因说着，转头直直地看着拉希奥。

“我本以为你会更在意其他的一些事情，就比如……”拉希奥深吸了一口气，“除了潘达利亚，我今晚还去了雄狮之眠。”

拉希奥看到安度因的眼里闪过了一丝痛苦，就像平静的海面被一颗石头扰起了波纹。拉希奥此刻仿佛主动认罪后等待宣判的罪犯一般，不安地等着安度因开口。是的，至今他仍坚定地认为自己的所作所为是为了艾泽拉斯，但这不代表他意识不到自己的行为给安度因带来切实的伤害。在白虎寺，安度因曾轻蔑地质问他“你不可能问心无愧吧”，他的确是问心无愧的。但对于瓦里安的战死和这之后安度因所承受的一切，拉希奥并不能无动于衷。

安度因的声音里带着极其压抑的痛苦。

“父亲刚去世的时候我的确愤恨过你，但后来我想，这不该算到你头上。虽然我并不认同你这种用制造新的问题来掩盖旧的问题的方式，但我相信你的初衷是为了艾泽拉斯，而非谋杀我的父亲。况且，你无法预见你的行为会有这样的后果。用这件事情来责怪你，就好像责怪父亲阻止了萨尔杀掉加尔鲁什，责怪我自己向父亲传达和平的理念，甚至更早，责怪吉安娜当初没有与戴琳上校一起消灭掉部落。这不对。”

拉希奥起初对安度因的回答十分意外，但转念就意识到这个答案是必然的，安度因还是这样，永远选择自己承受伤痛而去宽恕别人，即便他自己才是真正的受害者。拉希奥头一次觉得被人包容与原谅是件痛苦的事情。

“安度因，我很抱歉。如果让我回到三年前的白虎寺，我想我仍然会做出同样的选择，但对于你父亲的死，我真的十分抱歉。为了大局，我必须这样选择。”拉希奥注视着安度因的眼睛，那让他想起了大海，“人类可以把注意力放在阻止眼前的悲剧上，但我不能。我是有着近乎无限寿命的龙，我担负着守护艾泽拉斯的责任，我必须以更长远的眼光和角度来考虑问题。如果我与你们一样，把救起搁浅在沙滩上的鱼作为首要任务，那么将来一定会有更多的鱼活活干死在此。拯救已经搁浅的鱼就让你们短命种族去吧，我要做到的是让鱼永远不再搁浅。”

安度因挪开了视线，看着已经空空如也的竹笼，露出了一个有些惨淡的微笑：“我明白。我没有寄希望于我们看待问题的角度能一样，也没有想过能轻易与你达成一致。但至少我希望你明白，拉希奥，被敲昏过去真的很疼。”

安度因似乎真的十分记恨这件事情。真的很疼吗？拉希奥慢慢地伸出了手，探向了安度因的后脑，他想替安度因揉一揉——虽然晚了很久很久。安度因注意到了他的动作，并未拒绝。拉希奥触到了安度因的后脑，但那个碍事的马尾让揉这个动作变得很不方便，拉希奥索性拽掉了安度因的发绳，已经许久未剪过的长发散落了下来，在月光的照耀下露出了柔和的金色，看上去十分温暖。拉希奥轻轻地把手伸进了安度因的金发中，触到了他的后脑，那里就像覆盖在外的头发看上去那样温暖得恰到好处。拉希奥轻轻地揉着那个并不存在的肿块，安度因低着头，任由他动作。

然后拉希奥发现安度因嘴唇微微在动——他一边享受着拉希奥轻柔的动作，一边在吟唱驱散法术。“喂！安度因！你面对希尔瓦娜斯都没有如此防备！”拉希奥不满地嚷了起来，“你知道我不会……”安度因抬眼看了看他，拉希奥想到自己还揉着安度因的后脑的手，硬生生把“伤害你”伤害你三个字咽了回去。

“你怎么知道我是如何面对希尔瓦娜斯的？当时可没有别的人在场，莫非是希尔瓦娜斯直接给你的情报？”安度因扯起了嘴角。

“没人会在意墙角的一只蝙蝠的。”拉希奥有些没好气，“如果不是那头老狼和你们的大法师在场，在你毫无防备地让希尔瓦娜斯贴近你的时候，我一定会冲过来叼走你。”

“希尔瓦娜斯无非就是想夺走我的生命，比起这个，我更担心黑龙干政成为暴风城的传统。”安度因笑得有些调笑，“我从未信任过你，从我在迷雾酒肆看着你诓骗各路勇士起就是了，更何况我是国王了，我对你的态度不仅代表我个人，还代表着暴风城，甚至整个联盟。我无法轻易信任你。一直到现在我都不明白你为什么会在消失了整整三年之后突然跑来暴风城，找我，叙旧？就为了就我父亲的问题对我说声抱歉？”

听到安度因说无法信任自己，拉希奥有些难过，但依旧轻轻揉着安度因的头，用欣慰的语气说道：“不错，至少你已经学会不轻信别人了。我现在不是那么担心你被你的天真无邪害死了。”

“拉希奥，我早些时候说，治疗法术无法抹去旧的伤痛，无法阻止新的悲剧，也不能即刻了断一场战争。”安度因把拉希奥的手从后脑抓了下来，有些犹豫是否要将接下来的话说出口，最终他下定决心般地往拉希奥身边靠近了一些“我当时没有说完的是，治疗法术更无法做到的是隔绝孤独。在父亲离开后，在我需要独自面对一切的时候，这真的让我的后脑隐隐作痛。三年了，我的，朋友？”

拉希奥的心像被利爪撕裂一般地疼，却又充斥着狂喜，在他不知是否该袒露自己此行的初衷的时候，安度因先说出来了。得知瓦里安牺牲的消息后，他想过很多次来暴风城找安度因，但他觉得安度因不会想见到自己，直到联盟与部落之间的战火再次被点燃，安度因本该救人的手提起了剑，牧师的长袍被铠甲所替代，拉希奥看着安度因被自己的所作所为推到了这一步，终于决心不能再让安度因一个人承受这些，这本不该这么早就成为他的责任。即便被拒绝，那又有什么关系呢，他总能想到办法让安度因同意自己留下来的。

他早该回来的，他早该回到安度因身边，在他需要承受这么多事情的时候陪伴他。

拉希奥一把把安度因揽到了怀里。

“安度因，我回来了。我来找你只是想告诉你，别再一个人承受了，好不好？”

“你不必现在就表态，我会想办法让自己在联盟取得位置，我会让你可以信任我，我……”

安度因把额头抵在了拉希奥肩上，伸手轻轻环住了他的背，低声说道：“拉希奥，我从未信任过你……但我也从未认为你真的会背叛我。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]借用了伯劳在《炉石之心》中的设定，原文地址http://onelittlebird.lofter.com/post/427994_125f2287


End file.
